Question: Divide the following complex numbers: $\dfrac{6 e^{23\pi i / 12}}{2 e^{5\pi i / 4}}$ (The dividend is plotted in blue and the divisor in plotted in green. Your current answer will be plotted orange.)
Explanation: Dividing complex numbers in polar forms can be done by dividing the radii and subtracting the angles. The first number ( $6 e^{23\pi i / 12}$ ) has angle $\frac{23}{12}\pi$ and radius 6. The second number ( $2 e^{5\pi i / 4}$ ) has angle $\frac{5}{4}\pi$ and radius 2. The radius of the result will be $\frac{6}{2}$ , which is 3. The angle of the result is $\frac{23}{12}\pi - \frac{5}{4}\pi = \frac{2}{3}\pi$ The radius of the result is $3$ and the angle of the result is $\frac{2}{3}\pi$.